Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.0002077$
Solution: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading ${2}$ : there are $3$ zeroes. If you count the leading digit ${2}$ and those zeroes, there are ${4}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.000\;207\;7 = {2}.077 \times 10^{{-4}}$